Dorks
by fumate
Summary: Alfred yang polos -atau bodoh-. Francis yang idiot. Satu pasangan yang dinobatkan sebagai pasangan teraneh, terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tak kenal situasi dan tempat. Seperti yang terjadi kali ini. / "MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS IT'S ALFRED'S BOOTY!". [FrUS, Drabble]


**Dorks**

A FrUS fanfiction

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic and these two dorks are mine /slapped

**Warning**: Slash. Crack pair. Shounen-ai. Unrelatable title. Absurd. Mention of Francis' pervertness.

DLDR

* * *

Francis suka Alfred.

Ia suka ketika si kacamata itu memakan masakan buatannya.

Francis suka ketika Alfred bersatu dengannya untuk mem_bully_ Arthur.

Francis suka ketika Alfred menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah inosen.

Francis suka ketika Alfred mengeluh dan menceritakan masalahnya ke dia.

Francis suka irisnya yang sebiru langit bebas.

Francis suka kulitnya yang putih dan mulus seperti porselen.

Francis suka bibirnya yang merah menggoda.

Francis suka rambut _blonde_nya dengan sebuah ahoge berdiri tegak menantang.

Hanya saja, ada satu sikap sang negara adidaya itu yang kadang membuatnya sebal.

Alfred pelupa.

Dan kadang, itu menjengkelkan.

"Alfie, _Mon Amour,_" seru Francis. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang berseri. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Alfred mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv, memandang langsung ke arah Francis sambil mengunyah _potato chips_ miliknya.

"? Tanggal 14 Juli?" terkanya, dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bingung.

Francis mengangguk, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Artinya?"

"Artinya ini hari senin, sehari setelah hari minggu, hari dimana kita semua kembali bekerja. Dan 10 hari setelah ulang tahunku, kalau itu dihitung" jelasnya, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan logika.

Hilang sudah rona berseri di wajah Francis. Dengan seketika kesuraman mengelilingi dirinya. Harapannya sirna seiring dengan tatapan polos yang Alfred berikan.

"_Dear _Alfie," oktaf suara Francis menurun, menatap jengah Alfred. "Ini hari ulang tahunku" Francis berharap setelah ini Alfred akan meminta maaf padanya, lalu memberinya kecupan selamat ulang tahun dan ia bisa memasak untuk mereka berdua.

Yang sekali lagi, langsung pupus dengan terlontarnya celetuk khas seorang America, "Benarkah?"

Francis menjedukkan kepalanya. Alfred hanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meeting telah berakhir . Seluruh _nation_ keluar ruangan dengan membawa barangnya masing-masing.

Di saat yang lain melenggang pergi, Francis terdiam, bersandar di tembok. Tangannya menggenggam tas berisi beberapa dokumen penting yang tadi ia presentasikan. Matanya terpaku pada pintu ruangan tadi, seolah-olah menunggu seseorang.

Ketika Alfred keluar, raut bosannya tergantikan dengan seulas seringai. Tampaknya ia mendapat ide jahil baru.

Tepat ketika Alfred berjalan di hadapannya, Francis meneriakkan sesuatu.

"_MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS IT'S ALFRED'S BOOTY!_"

Mendengarnya, Alfred tersedak hamburger yang ia makan. Berkas-berkas negaranya jatuh berserakan di lantai karena tak ada wadah yang melindungi. _Nation_ lain terdiam, menatap Francis dengan manik mata tak percaya. Beberapa mengeluarkan ekspresi horor, tapi Francis tak peduli. Representasi negara Perancis itu terkikik sebentar sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

Alfred tak tinggal diam. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. Benar-benar si kodok itu. Kalau tertangkap, Alfred bersumpah ia akan mengganti posisinya menjadi _bottom_. Tak mau membuang waktu, personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu mengambil langkah seribu dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyusul Francis.

Arthur yang berada di belakangnya melongo. Begitu juga Lovino. Sementara Feliciano tak ambil pusing -tak peduli, tepatnya-. Ia terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan _España_ tercintanya.

Ludwig yang keluar terakhir memasang wajah jengahnya. Tangannya mengurut-ngurut pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa pening tiba-tiba.

_Terkutuklah Alfred dan burgernya. Terkutuklah Francis dan winenya. Terkutuklah mereka berdua atas keidiotannya._

* * *

_Guess what? I'm back (again)!_

Akhirnya. Hasrat bikin FrUS kesampaian. Astaga. Saya senang sekali. Rasanya mau mele- /sound effect: BOOM!

_I love these two being paired. I love how they confess their love to each other. I love how they can't read the atmosphere and still blame the other for their foolness._

_Yes. I ship FrUS as much as I love myself._

[lalu mesin translate rusak]

Ini fic terakhir untuk hari ini. _Bye. I'm tired to type._

_But please, leave your opinion about this absurd fic. One review for Alfred's underwear._

_Oyasumi, Minna_


End file.
